Warping it
by AniDenDav
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets pushed into the Theater closet. Now we have to deal with each other's different personalities and egos while trying to find a way back home...which happens to be two-hundred and sixty years away. At least we still have each other, right? Who am I kidding, we're going to kill each other by the end of this.
1. I

**Time Warp Quintet**

**A/N: **Before I start the story, let me tell you guys how excited I am about doing this story. I've always wanted to do an Assassin's Creed one, and I'm glad I'm finally doing it. Hopefully you guys give my story a read and review, hm?

* * *

_These recordings were found in storage room in the H. Johnson School in suburban Dallas. They were set top a shelf where a bonnet, a handkerchief, and hat were covering them. Each recording device was labeled 1-5, with a sticky note on the last one. On it, were the names of these following individuals and the message, "Without true purpose and ambition, you will never get to the place you call home." The following text is a word-by-word account of their story._

* * *

**-Andy-**

Before I say anything, let me explain to you the dynamic of our group so you won't think that we're a bunch of wild children without any sense.

**Tate**: No, Tate's not his real name. It's actually Jonathan, but he hates the name. Real nerd when it comes to Skyrim and other video games, yet has the nerve to criticize me and my love for MY video games. His 'not so nerdy' quirk to him is that he's a great actor. There are so many times when I wanted to punch him when he got to go him because he was "sick", and "needed medical attention right away" because he never studied for that surprise quiz we get in Health every other Friday, just to come back as ripe as a banana. (And yes Tate, I AM mad, bro!)

**Matthew**: He's the smart ass of the group. He does know his stuff when it comes to guns and explosives and all that other jazz. He once made a small exploding stink bomb that lit up half the school. Thank goodness the school is so cheap that they can't get working cameras, or else they would have known it was him. He says that's one of the perks about living in a pro gun state like Texas.

**Brooke**: Out of all of us, she's the dumb blond- and she's not even a blond! (Hush Brooke, I'm speaking for you.) She's completely useless when it comes to information about, well, **anything**. She's the trendsetter, the more _likable_ of our little group. For some reason, she can never ace a history exam, but she can recall exactly what they wore, and why it went out of style, and kind of makeup they had used. -pause- Brooke told me to say that she's a good- no, _great_- singer. Please hint the sarcasm in my voice.

**Tyler**: He's the nerd. (What, I just can't leave it there? -pause- Fine.) Okay, expanding on that previous thought, he's the mechanical genius of us all. he can build almost anything if he set his mind to it. He once built phone charger for my iPhone when there was a blackout at the school for the entire day with only a AA battery, some wires, paper clips, and other useless junk that he found around the room. With a mind so brilliant, it also means he's also a Minecraft maniac, so there are lots of references to that game whenever he's involved in a conversation. (Don't look at me like that, it's true!)

**Andy** (Yours truly): And now time for moi. I guess you can call me the "unofficial" leader of the group. (Don't you guys deny it. I run this show!) Ahem, continuing where I left off before I was rudely interrupted, I pretty much call the shots. And it's not because I think myself superior, but because I know more about our situation better than the rest of this lot even though Tate and Matthew know how this story is going to end. THEY didn't spend countless hours researching the trivia about it, reading countless fanfictions- (Shut UP, Tate! -pause) Okay, maybe he's right, I AM a bit obsessive about this whole thing. But I digress.

It all started with that damn storage closet in the Theatre. The space was a complete disaster, yet we still find new ways of destroying it after -what, about twenty, twenty-five years? I had refused to step foot in there whatsoever, yet it was wonderful and stupid Tate that got us in there. And look where we were now; stuck, with our way home about a good 260 years in the future.

* * *

**-Tyler-**

Hey, this is Tyler here. Sorry you had to read Andy's short rant and **very** inaccurate descriptions about our little team, but never fear, for I am telling you what happened in a calm and non-lethal way- (And that's Andy yelling death threats in the background. Pay no attention to her.)

It was Thursday during third period Theatre. We had just got done with the first round of student directed playlets, and as usual, everybody was chilling out...except for us. We were on stage fooling around when Brooke had pointed to the open theatre closet. It was used as a prop room for past plays, but I looked absolutely horrible. Costumes were everywhere, there was a ladder that led to the roof covered in cobwebs that Andy would always freak out over, and to top it all off, there was a broken mirror on the floor with its shards all over the place that people would always step on. No wonder we keep getting fourth place at contest every year. That's Tate saying thats not why and I'm full of theatre superstition.)

Anyway, Brooke had waltzed up to the door and said, "I bet it leads to Narnia." It was a random thought, something she always has, and we decided since we had nothing else to do, we would talk about it.

Matthew shook his head and said, "I bet it leads to Reach."

Now with me being a huge Halo nerd, I start having a geek attack and go on with Matthew about it when Andy and Tate were having it out- _again_. Andy was defending her favorite character, Haytham from _Assassin's Creed_, saying he was, and I quote, "amazingly sexy in every way possible." Tate was saying that she "was overly obsessed and needed to get a grip on reality that it was never going to happen, and that the soon she accepts it, the better her life would be," speech. So of course with Andy being the dominate one in our group, she racked him. What possessed her to do so, I don't know, but the next thing we knew, Tate and Andy were both at each others throats, inching closer to the closet. Tate had somehow gotten the upper hand and grabbed Andy by her backpack strap and was pulling her into the storage room with the latter yelling curses at him. He knew how much she hated that small space, so he pushed her in and tried closing the door, but not before Andy pulled on his long hair and he came in with her. Since we knew that they were more than likely going to get us banned from the theatre, Matthew, Brooke and I decided to break it up before someone got hurt.

And I guess you guys can suspect what happened after that. We all got crammed in the closet, and then the lights went out, leaving us panicking like the stupid teenagers we are.

"Try opening the door to the theatre," I said when we all stopped screaming.

"We can't!" Tate responded. "The thing locks from the outside, so we can't get out unless someone opens it."

"Great," Brooke huffed. She pulled out her phone and her fingers started flying across the screen. "I'm texting Chase and Isela to get us out of here."

"No good," Tate said showing us his phone. "We have no service at all."

"Are you shitting me?" I asked with a straight face.

Tate pocket his phone when he said, "I shit you not."

"Great," Andy said. "We're now resorting to using Mass Effect references."

After much bumping into each other and random groping, we tried climbing up the ladder to the roof. "Isn't the door leading up there supposed to be locked?" Matthew asked.

Andy pushed herself to the front of the ladder and said, "Oh my dear sweet Ginger, this school is too cheap to lock that thing!" She waved her arms in the dark around us. "This little "blackout" is a perfect example! I bet they didn't even pay the light bill."

Matthew shrugged. "I didn't ask why the power went out, I just asked if the bloody door was unlocked." Andy facepalmed. Matthew was speaking in the Irish accent I had him use during my play, which in all honesty was pretty good, but I drove Andy to Hell and back.

"Well can someone go already?" Brooke whined. "We probably missed the tardy bell for fourth period."

"Alright! I'm going!"

Andy gingerly stepped on the first ring and shrieked.

"What happened?" I asked.

She wiped her hand on my Rangers t-shirt and said, "I touched a spider web! Gross!"

I pushed her back toward the metal ladder, a cold shiver going up my spine. "Well don't wipe it on me!"

"Just go already!" Tate yelled.

Andy stuck her tongue at him. "Fine." Going up the ladder, she whimpered every so often and kept wiping her hands on her jeans whenever she touched a spider web. When she got to the top, she banged on the metal door until it leaked a bit of sunlight. "Almost there," she called down. She banged on it again a few more times until it swung open, making a loud _bang!_ sound when it hit the pavement.

She climbed up and out of the hole, and when she stood up and looked around, her face fell. "You have got to be freaking kidding me..."

Matthew cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "What happened? What's up there?"

When we didn't get a response, Tate started going up the ladder. "Let me get out of the depressing shithole." When he got to the top, his face mirrored Andy's. "That's fucking impossible."

Deciding not to wait any longer, the rest of us climbed the ladder to the roof. I was the last one up, and when I finally pulled myself up to the surface, I understood why the others were in shock.

We were on a ship stranded out in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

**-Brooke-**

Being stranded out in the middle of nothing but water at the very to of a ship didn't sit too well with me, especially since I was terrified of heights. The surface we were standing on was just big enough that we couldn't knock each other off if we moved. I tried opening the hatch that we came back from, only found empty space that led down the the main deck. I closed it immediately and tried fitting myself smack-dab in the middle, staying away from the edges as much as I could.

After he regained himself from the initial shock, Matthew pointed out at something behind us. "I see the coast!"

"Wait a minute," Tate pushed me so he could get close to the edge. "We JUST left the port! I can still see people walking around, clear as day."

"What the HELL are they wearing?" Andy whispered in confusion. "I mean, who wears frilly dresses anymore?"

Now that got my attention. Making my way toward the edge, I asked, "What are you-" Hope skirts. The women were wearing hoop skirts.

Now a thing you should know about me: I pride myself on being a trend setter when it comes to fashion, so imagine my shock when I saw that these woman were wearing these huge skirts, parading around like they were Cinderella or something. What was up with those things on their heads anyway? (Andy said they were called bonnets, but I could care less.) And the guys...don't get me started on them. Lace? On a guy? I don't mean to sound snotty or anything- (Shut up, Tyler!) but lace and guys just don't mix. Except if you're Justin Beiber.

(Andy just called me a Mary-Sue. Well she can just go f-)

ANYWAY, the guys were all dressed with lace and really long coats that reminded me of the ones in the Matrix, and other spy movies. Some had these hats on them that looked like a taco, and comparing them to one made me really hungry right then. I guess my stomach didn't want be ignored like it usually is, and so it decided to see if it could make the mating call of a blue whale.

"Hush you," I hissed.

Matthew looked at me and decided to open the hatch that lead down to the rest of the ship. "Since Brooke's stomach thinks it can wake the dead, I'm going to do something about that."

Before he could start going down, Andy stopped him. "Stop and shut up!" We were quiet for a second before we heard yelling down below. Andy rushed to the side and the creepiest smile crept to her face. "This is amazing..." She went over to Tate and grabbed the front of his shirt. "This is fucking amazing!" She pushed him to the edge and made him look over. "Tell me dear Jonathan, do you see who I see?"

Tate didn't respond at first since he was still looking at Andy like she was crazy. When he did look over, his eyes went wide and he groaned. "Of all the places that rip-off Narnia closet chose to take us, it had to be here?"

Finally done with this little game they were both playing, I looked over to the side to see what was so interesting. From this high up, I saw a bunch of guys in a circle around these two who looked to be fighting. One was wearing pants and a plaid shirt, looking like your average Joe, while the other one was deck out in one of those taco hats, a blue cape and coat, his hair brown long enough to be tied back into a ponytail. They both were swinging punches at each, but it looked like the taco dude was winning.

"Who are those guys?" I asked.

"They guy getting his ass kicked? I honestly have no idea," Andy answered. "I think his name was Graves or something." She then pointed to the guy in the blue. "But **that** Brooke," she said, her smile getting wider. "Is Haytham Kenway."


	2. II

**(Somewhat) New Discoveries**

**A/N:** I know that it's soon, but I wanted to get it out there. I present to you, chapter two!

* * *

**-Tate-**

Great. I'm stuck in a video game world with the biggest Haytham fangirl in existence. Don't get me wrong, I like the Assassin's Creed series, it's just that I rather be trapped in Skyrim or Mass Effect. You know; a game that doesn't really CONSTRAIN you to follow the official story line. At least I'm not trapped in _Resident Evil_ or any other zombie apocalyptic game . . . Geez that would be a nightmare.

"This is awesome," she said, clearly forgetting that we had no way out and were on a ship with a trained killer. "Tate, do you know what this means?"

"We're going to get ourselves killed?" I ventured.

She slapped me on the back of my head. "No, you idiot." She got that dreamy fangirl look on her face again. "We can screw with the video game's plot! This is gonna be fun!"

While the fight between Haytham and that other dude went on, Andy decided to make herself queen and tell us all what to do. To be honest her plan was actually pretty good. She was the more creative one out of us, wanting to become a political journalist and all. She loved anything that had to do with history, and knows the facts down to the core. So I guess putting her in charge wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright this is how it's gonna go," she started. "Our parents are in the colonies. Anything beyond that, make up on the spot, but stick to it– Matthew!"

Poor Matthew was starting to doze off while Andy was giving her orders. She slapped his shoulder and he jerked, becoming fully alert. "What happened?"

"You weren't listening, that's what!"

The redhead shook his head. "I'm not sticking around with you guys," he said. "I'm out of here and onto making weapons as soon as we hit the colonies."

Andy's eyes turned to slits. "I don't think so, bro." She got close to his face and said, "We are sticking together until we get back. I'm not going to explain to your parents why we came out of the Theatre's costume room without you, saying, "Matthew wanted be cool and invent the machine gun in the video game universe we just got back from. If you wanna see him, he's now on the Assassin's Creed Wiki!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her outburst. He then put his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, you win. We'll stay together."

Tyler turned his attention to Andy. "Can I work with Ben Franklin?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't see why not. If we're going to be here, might as well make the best of it."

Tyler looked happier than a little kid in a candy store.

"My would you want to work with him?" Brooke asked, her face scrunched up in disapproval.

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I want to meet him! He discovered electricity-"

"Yawn."

"Invented glasses-"

"Double yawn."

"And created swimming flippers!"

"And that- wait, what?"

Tyler shook his head vigorously. "Yep! Swim fins!"

Brooke's eyes widened before she sat back and started shaking her head. "Well there's my bit of useless information for the day."

"Alright," I said, rubbing my hands together. "Let's do this thing."

Before we could get up however, Brooke yelped, "Wait!"

Matthew sighed. "If you're so scared of heights, you can go down on my back-"

"No, it's not that," she whispered. "Let's make a pact."

"-and why would we do this?" I asked, wanting to get on with this stupid charade.

"Because," she huffed. "We need to remind each other that no matter what happens, we'll still be friends."

We were all silent until I started busting out laughing. What was this, some sappy friendship show like _My Little Pony_?

I would have kept laughing were it not the evil death glare Andy was giving me was wrecking my nerve. She turned to Brooke and asked, "Do you really want us to make a friendship pact?"

"Yeah," Brooke huffed, puffing out her bottom lip.

Andy looked at the rest of us and sighed. "Alright, what have you got in mind?"

Brooke busted out into a bright smile and clapped her hands together. "Andy, get a marker and some paper from your bag."

Andy looked confused for a moment before she looked behind her. She made a face and shrugged. "I guess I forgot about it."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," Matthew said. "If we're going to do a pact, it's gotta mean something more than a piece of paper." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen and jabbed the point into his index finger until it bled.

"I am not poking myself with a pen," Brooke stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's either that or none at all," Tyler argued.

Huffing in defeat, she reluctantly took the pen and stuck it into her finger. When all of us were done, Brooke held up her bleeding finger and said, "From this day forward and until we get back to 2013, we will look out for each other and protect one another. We promise to make sure that this new predicament won't separate us or change us. All in favor put your finger in the middle."

We did as she said, and once our fingers touched, our blood smudged against each other at the pads, which kind of grossed me out. "Some pact," I mumbled when we pulled away.

"Now let's go!" Tyler said. "The sooner we get down, the sooner I can go meet Ben Franklin!"

When we got down, the fight was over and Haytham had already gone back below deck. The Captain had left his quarters to mope around the deck, and when he spotted us just getting down, he stopped us.

"And why were you lot up there instead of in your cabins?"

We froze, almost forgetting the entire plan. Well, we didn't have one in the first place. "We umm. . ."

He waved his hand, signaling us to stop. "Never mind; just go back below deck. First it was you young things and now that Kenway fellow. Well I won't have you guys distracting my crew out of boredom! Not at all!"

Recovering my sense, I started ushering the others down the open hatch. "We're sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"You're bloody right it won't," he mumbled.

After getting us below deck, Tyler whispered, "What the heck was that?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. Do they think we're part of the crew?"

"He couldn't," Andy said. "If we were, he would have threatened to cut our wages and give us no food. For now, let's just act natural."

"As if that's possible," I muttered under my breath.

Matthew nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But now we have a problem. . .where are our rooms?"

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking around, we discovered several things.

1. The guys- Matthew, Tyler and I- shared a room not too far from Haytham and that other British dude you can talk to that almost everybody skips because he's not important. The girls had their own not too far from us, but far enough where they still had their privacy.

2. Our electronics still worked. Of course we didn't have a signal or Internet access, but we were still able to look at movies we had saved to our phones and music we had downloaded. How long that would last, we had no clue.

3. Andy had a HUGE pack of batteries in her backpack.

"They're for my Beats!" She said, refusing to let go.

"Andy," Tyler pleaded. "We can use the batteries for a charger I can make so our only form of entertainment isn't gone."

Safe to say we got to keep our movies and music.

4. Andy liked to horde a bunch of junk in her bag.

"Why do you carry pajamas with you?" I asked picking up something lacy.

She grabbed the clothing out of my hand and thumped me in the back of my head. "Those are not pajamas, they're my underwear!"

That's when I decided to make like a banana and split back toward the Boys' rooms.

5. This is something that concerned Andy more than it would us: William Johnson had slaves. She said she wouldn't be AS troubled about it if he wasn't the BIGGEST slave holder in the Northern Colonies.

"I'm sure he won't try anything with you," Tyler said.

Andy shot him a look. "It doesn't matter. The point is, how can I act calm around a man who keeps people like me as property?"

"She's right," Brooke said, going through some cargo that the crew wasn't paying much attention to. She had said she wanted to find some other clothes besides her jeans and Aeropostale t-shirt, and found herself picking through all of the stuff that was supposed to be going to the colonies. "I mean, if someone that I was going to meet had slaves, I would act the same way. Maybe even worse." She took a break from her looting to look at Andy. "You're actually taking it calmer than I would."

Andy let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll just play it cool. I mean racial tensions between people of color and whites didn't get bad until the turn of the century. I just hope that I don't meet George Washington."

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

She let out a small laugh. It wasn't a humorous one, but more like a "this is going to kill me, so might as well say it," laugh. "He owned more than two hundred slaves, bro." It was quiet for a bit before Andy added, "He did give them their freedom after he and his wife died. Keyword: AFTER."

Walking up to her, Matthew put a hand on Andy's shoulder and said, "I think it's best if you don't dwell on it much."

She looked down at her pumas and sighed. "I guess you're right."

Matthew cracked a smile. "Of course I am." Soon we started hearing the sounds of the crew turning in for the day. "And that is my cue to leave, and get some shut eye. I suggest you guys do the same."

* * *

**-Matthew-**

"So what brings you to the Colonies, lad?"

We had been on the Atlantic for a while – about ten days – when I found myself talking to the Grand Master Templar himself, Haytham Kenway. I was attempting to put on a pair of boots like the ones the sailors were wearing, but they were pinching at the sides of my feet. I was about to give up when Mr. Kenway came and offered me an extra pair of his.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took them. I could tell he had questions, but I didn't feel like talking at the moment. The last of our phones died four days ago, and Tyler said he would've been finished with his "homemade" iPhone charger today around noon. The only things we were able to do were read (did it, done it, don't wanna do it again), draw (not much of an artist), take pictures with the school camera Andy borrowed from Yearbook class (she kept it to herself), and sleep in all day. With that charger ready to be used, I wanted to be the first one there so I could finally emerge myself in my illegally downloaded music and TV shows.

As I finished lacing up my boots, I said, "My parents are sending me to study under a blacksmith."

"Oh?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "And why not study with one back in Britain?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. This man was obviously not getting the hint that I was pretty busy about other things. Well, he _did_ lend me his boots. As I took a closer look at them, they seemed to be pretty well made; they fit like a glove on me, and when I tried walking, I wasn't tripping over the raised heels like Brooke did when she first put on high heels. Maybe a little bit of conversation wasn't a bad thing.

"I come from a nice family," I stated. "To make a long story short, money was getting tight and my father scraped enough money to send me to the Americas. He thought that I'd get a better chance there than back home."

Mr. Kenway leaned against a stack of crates, taking his tricorn off his head, fixing his hair and putting it back on. "That explains your being here," he gestured around the ship. "But," he continued. "Do you mind me asking about your little group of friends? An odd combination you all are."

Before I could tell him that his face was a weird combination, Brooke ran down the steps from the top deck with a huge smile on her face. She looked around until her eyes landed on me and she came rushing towards us. When she saw who I was with, her smile faltered for a bit. She acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head. "Mr. Kenway," she greeted.

Haytham smirked as he took off his hat and dipped his head. "My Lady," he said. "And how are you on this boring day at sea?"

Brooke forced herself to smile and said, "I'm fine, and you?"

"Quite well actually. I was just making conversation with your dear friend here." He leaned off the crates. "But if you will excuse me, I will be returning to my quarters," he said, and left me and her alone.

Making sure he couldn't hear us, I put my arm around Brooke's shoulders and lead her up to the main deck. "So what's going on?"

Brooke's old self started to show again. "That's right! Tyler said it's done! We have our phones bac-" I didn't waste time pushing her out of the way, practically throwing her down the steps.

"Hey," she yelled after me. "You jackass!"

I was already on my way to the lower part of the ship by the time she got up. "Tell me something I don't know," I shouted back.

There was this small part of the ship that was populated by "dangerous" cargo, so the crew and other passengers stayed clear from the area; creates of gunpowder, cannons, and other explosives were down there. Dangerous my ass. I used twice as much of this stuff to blow out my pool on the Fourth of July. Now we were using the space as our "secret" meeting place. The captain probably knew we were here, but just didn't care enough to say anything. I found Tyler sitting on a crate that said "caution" on it, messing with a few wires and the phone charger we took from Tate. The latter was lying in a jacked up hammock that looked as though it was put together in less than a minute. Andy was sulking in the corner with her camera; going through the pictures she had taken from the view our little perch at the top of the ship provided

Suddenly Brooke came sauntering in with a frown on her face. When she looked at me, she stuck her tongue out, and sat next to Tyler.

He looked up when he noticed the space next to him occupied and then went back to working. It was a few seconds before he said, "I've got it."

Andy's head shot up from her camera. "For real?"

"Yep," he smirked. "Feel free to try it." He placed the charger on the crates and went to lay in the place Tate left while we fought over who got first dibs.

"It's my charger!" Tate argued, trying to rip it out of our hands. He struggled, but gave up when our hands didn't even budge. Throwing his in the air, he said, "Fine! Be that way!" and went back to try to reclaim his spot from Tyler.

Since Brooke had just done her nails, she decided to sit this one out. It was just me and Andy, and neither of us were backing down. "How about we flip on it?" she proposed.

I smiled. "Fine by me." Not taking my eyes off of Andy, I called out, "Tyler, flip a coin. I got heads."

He got out the coin and flipped it in the air. When we heard it hit the ground, he said in a mock announcer voice, "And the charger goes to Matthew!"

"Ew, ew, ew..." Tate decided to echo in.

"Yes!" I yanked the thing out of Andy's hands and sat back down on my crate.

"Damn it!" She glared at me through her squinted eyes.

I held my hands up in mock defense. "Don't hate."

Andy rolled her eyes and went back to her camera, mumbling under her breath.

Now that I had my entertainment back, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
